Verdad
by Karu-suna
Summary: Lo que Misaki siente por el es una verdad innegable, por mucho que lo esconda llegará el momento en que decirlo sea mas que cumplir un simple capricho. AkihikoXMisaki.


Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y sus personajes...saben el resto, Shungiku Nakamura, ne?

***Verdad***

Misaki se consideraba una persona paciente, enorme y excesivamente tolerante, podía levantarse temprano todas las mañanas, tender su cama estirando las sabanas con extremo cuidado, asearse pulcramente y prepararse para un nuevo día en la universidad, preparar el desayuno por partida doble procurando dejar la porción extra a temperatura y cantidad adecuada, dejar la ropa lavada y tendida y caminar con tiempo de sobra las numerosas calles hasta llegar a tomar clases pero eso, la ropa y los juguetes, las hojas y los manuscritos desperdigados en el suelo, las decenas de tazas sucias encima de cada superficie plana y el olor, ese aroma a intimidad por demás conocido y del cual era en parte culpable (no porque quisiese claro) era demasiado.

Las sabanas se deslizaron hasta su cadera acariciando su pecho desnudo, sus cabellos castaños revueltos y las oscuras ojeras bajo los parpados indicaban lo poco que había podido dormir la noche anterior, sus cejas estaban juntas con molestia, siempre era lo mismo y aunque se negaba, pataleaba y gritaba mil y un improperios daba igual porque el resultado era obvio.

Suspiró aun sobre la cama, ambas piernas extendidas y los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas, su mirada se posó sobre la cabellera plata que sobresalía a su costado y aunque quería gritar, golpear, tirar de una patada al escritor de su cama no podía, que al levantarse su humor fuera de los mil demonios nada tenía que ver.

No lo pensó mucho y aunque para su buena suerte el fin de semana iniciaba dejándolo libre de descansar decidió levantarse para empezar con sus tareas diarias, apenas logró cubrirse con la ropa suelta en el piso salió cerrando la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible.

Tenía ya varios meses viviendo con el escritor, aprendiendo sus mañas y descuidos, sus costumbres, sus gustos y molestias, entendía que no debía despertarlo con brusquedad pero si usar la mayor fuerza y terquedad para lograr que durmiera, tomaba café en exceso y fumaba horrores pero solo era cuestión de poner frente a él un platillo de comida humeante con tinte infantil y lo alejaba de sus vicios como por arte de magia, tratarlo era relativamente sencillo si eliminaba sus ataques sorpresa y su necedad a ciertas simplicidades, su trabajo en primer lugar, su repudio constante contra su propia familia (aunque en ese aspecto lo entendía) y la constante insistencia en resolver todo con sus montones de dinero.

El sonido de las salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo mientras se freían se vio opacado por el sonar de la puerta en la planta alta seguido por un par de pasos en el pasillo, Misaki sabía lo que se venía así que continuó en lo suyo esperando la pregunta.

-Misaki...

-Buenos días Usagi-san

-¿Qué es eso?

-Herramienta

-¿Y porque tenemos herramienta en medio del pasillo?

-Para arreglar la baranda que por tus imprudencias rompimos el otro día

Solo de recordar el motivo por el cual el pasillo junto a la escalera había pasado a ser un lugar inseguro rodeado de cintas amarillas con la leyenda de "cuidado" que el mismo había colocado por mera exageración su rostro se enrojeció, esas "cosas" no tenían por qué hacerse en medio del pasillo, fuera de la habitación, recargados en la endeble baranda, no, eso no.

-Deja eso, llamaré a alguien para que lo arregle

La pequeña vena punzante que aparecía en la sien del castaño cada que el mayor malgastaba sus ahorros en cualquier nimiedad resaltó con insistencia, respiró profundo y se volvió colocando dos platos listos sobre la mesa.

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo así que deja de gastar tu dinero en tonterías, anda, siéntate que el desayuno está listo- le instó tras tomar el mismo su lugar, el mayor caminó obediente hasta situarse en el sitio frente a él, esperaba ver el movimiento de los platos y la comida pero al levantar su mirada solo encontró al escritor sonriente con ambos codos sobre la mesa y el mentón reposando entre sus manos- ¿qué?

-No es una mala idea ahora que lo dices...-balbuceó- Misaki...con herramientas, trabajando...y sudando, creo que me quedaré a ayudarte

No bien hubo terminado de pronunciar esas palabras un bollo dulce fue metido con rudeza en su boca, Akihiko seguía riendo aun con la mirada avergonzada y molesta del mas chico.

-Cállate Usagi-baka, tienes una junta con Aikawa-san y esta vez no te escaparas

El ánimo del escritor decayó dramática y exageradamente en un intento por que se compadecieran de él, su cabeza ahora apoyada en la mesa y los hombros caídos con actuado sufrimiento.

-Misaki es malo...estoy tan cansado y he trabajado tanto, merezco un premio no una molesta junta

-Deja de quejarte, terminaste dos días después del plazo, eso no es "trabajar tanto"

-Tú tienes la culpa- riñó encarándolo a modo infantil mientras se echaba una salchicha en forma de pulpo a la boca- me distraes, no puedo concentrarme

El menor se conocía esos trucos de sobra así que siguió con su desayuno como si nada mirando de vez en vez el reloj en la encimera, la editora no tardaba en llegar y tenía que tener listo y alimentado a su casero.

-Entonces quizás deba encerrarte en tu estudio o salir por las tardes a pasear con Sumi-senpai para no molestarte

Fue torpe, lo vio venir demasiado tarde cuando el mayor estaba sobre el abrazándolo he intentando besarle posesivamente, estaba acostumbrado pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, para su suerte la puerta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a su salvadora.

-Aikawa-san! Buenos días!- saludó acalorado con una mano en el hombro del escritor y otra deteniendo el avance de su rostro hacia el suyo propio, poco podía hacer con el par de brazos aprisionando su cintura y el peso del cuerpo empujándolo contra la silla

-Misaki-kun! buenos días!

La mujer devolvió el saludo amigablemente, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y el ceño fruncido con determinación, tomó con brusquedad al mayor de la solapa del saco y lo arrastró hasta la salida, la misma escena de cada día.

-Lo traeré de vuelta en la tarde, no te apures!

-Gracias Aikawa-san, suerte en su reunión!

Escuchó algunas quejas atropelladas y risas agudas de la editora antes de que el departamento volviera al silencio, suspiró.

Había sido una mañana bastante tranquila si consideraba sus usuales mañanas así que se dispuso a comenzar, limpio la mesa y lavó los trastos sucios, lavo la ropa y la tendió en la terraza, con pesar levantó los libros y manuscritos viejos que se amontonaban en la estancia y finalmente paso a la gran, titánica, excepcional y exageradamente traumática tarea de limpiar la habitación de Usagui, por que sí, solo de abrir la puerta y ver la alfombra bloqueada de ropa, papeles y juguetes un terrible escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se prometió a sí mismo no permitir de nuevo llegar a semejantes extremos.

Comenzó por la ropa, la mayoría no estaba sucia solo arrugada y desperdigada en todas partes, poco a poco fue sacando cosas al pasillo para una vez viendo libre el espacio que podría ocupar ir acomodando todo de vuelta, la mayoría eran osos de felpa, de todos tamaños y colores y Suzuki-san, el enorme animal en medio de la cama, era una extraña manía la de su casero por adquirir esos peluches pero de cierto modo le parecía lindo (aunque semejante afirmación jamás saldría de sus labios), sacó el ultimo bonche de libros pero ya no había espacio, ¿cómo rayos había logrado llenar el pasillo tan rápido?

Caminó hacia atrás haciendo un inventario mental de todo, un paso, libros, revistas, catálogos, dos pasos, un vagón del tren de juguete, seis tazas de café vacías, tres pasos, dos camisas aún en su gancho, fin del pasillo.

Misaki no supo en que momento el barandal se había desprendido por completo con su simple rose, escuchó el estruendo del tubo metálico caer hasta la planta baja y el chocar de varias herramientas caer al mismo tiempo, sintió la misma cinta amarilla que él había colocado enredarse en sus piernas y la caja que llevaba en sus brazos hacerle más peso, su vista desenfocó el pasillo y la puerta abierta frente a sus ojos, el techo giró y una fuerte presión sacó por completo el aire de sus pulmones.

…JR…

-Sensei no olvide tener el borrador para el día de la reunión, nos irá muy mal si tenemos otro retraso

-Sí, sí, ya entendí

La editora le pedía (rogaba) al escritor por algo de piedad ¿era demasiado pedir el que cumpliera con su trabajo?, necesitaba asegurarse de que desde ya se pusiera a trabajar en el nuevo manuscrito así que aun con los reclamos del hombre se subió a su llamativo deportivo rojo y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su departamento, estaban ahí, justo en el pasillo discutiendo los términos de las próximas revisiones, Usagi cabeceaba desinteresado, su atención en todo menos en la mujer que hablaba y hablaba frente a él, sacó las llaves que llevaba minutos trasteando entre sus dedos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió sin molestarse en cerrar sabiendo que Aikawa no cedería.

-Misaki! Ya llegue! Sálvame de esta mujer!

-Sensei! no me está escuchando!

Ese tipo de llegadas eran de lo más comunes, a los pocos segundos Misaki aparecía con una bandeja de galletas y café para calmar los ánimos y los acompañaría por un rato para que no se mataran mientras llegaban a un acuerdo pero esta vez no ocurrió.

Ambos adultos se miraron extrañados, el departamento estaba demasiado silencioso, anduvieron el par de pasos que los separaban de la entrada, apenas el mobiliario, los sillones de la estancia y la mesilla de esquina a un lado del más grande les quedaron cerca abriendo su campo de visión del resto de la estancia lo encontraron.

El castaño estaba en el suelo, con papeles y libros sobre él, una caja de cartón se veía volcada a poco menos de un metro, cerca de su rodilla el tubo metálico de la baranda superior yacía medio enterrado bajo su peso, las piernas enredadas en la cinta amarilla y el cuerpo de costado, inmóvil casi encogido.

-Misaki!

Los mayores corrieron de inmediato y aunque el escritor intentó acercarse y despertarlo Aikawa se encargó de detenerlo a tiempo.

-No lo mueva! Puede lastimarlo, llamaré a una ambulancia

Apenas escuchó los pasos alejarse se encargó de quitar lo que parecían escombro sobre el cuerpo del joven hasta dejarlo libre de cualquier peso o estorbo, no se atrevió a deshacerse de la cinta, por miedo a -como había soltado la editora- lastimarlo, sus ojos se pasearon por alrededor de ellos, las cosas en el suelo, los montones de otras tantas en el pasillo justo sobre su cabeza, la maldita baranda rota y colgando en partes desde arriba, no necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo ocurrido.

-La ambulancia viene en camino-la voz de la castaña lo devolvió a la realidad y su atención volvió al pequeño tendido en la duela- me han dicho que podemos revisarlo pero que tratemos de moverlo lo menos posible

El peli plata no tardó en posar su mano en la mejilla de su compañero, le asustó el sentir un sudor frío pero insistió con ligeras palmadas llamándolo por su nombre.

-Misaki...¿Misaki me escuchas?

Su voz era suave pero con un tono de angustia constante, Aikawa salió deprisa hasta la cocina y se perdió por uno de los pasillos volviendo minutos después con una pequeña toalla, agua y una botella de alcohol.

-Permítame- la editora lo empujó suavemente, lo veía nervioso y entendía la preocupación que reflejaba en sus expresiones, humedeció la tela con el fármaco y se acercó dejando el paño frente al más chico, el aroma entró con cada respiración y tras cortos segundos el castaño se removió incomodo tosiendo al aire- tranquilo...está bien- le instó suavemente acariciando sus cortos cabellos en un gesto que al escritor le pareció maternal

Akihiko se aseguró de detener sus somnolientos movimientos aunque a simple vista se notaba la involuntariedad de los mismos, vieron al pequeño parpadear repetidamente pero sus ojos apenas se abrían unos milímetros con una enorme somnolencia a la par que su errática respiración.

-Misaki...

El nombrado no dio muestras de escucharle pero atinó a soltar un profundo quejido cuando el escritor lo tomó bajo el cuello con intenciones de recostarlo boca arriba.

-Lo siento...Misaki ¿me escuchas? ¿dónde te duele?

-Parece que sigue inconsciente

Eri se inclinó para verlo más de cerca notando su mirada perdida y su mueca de incomodidad, entre el movimiento sus mano se topó con la del escritor, estaba fría, temblando, sonrió tomándola lentamente.

-Sensei, tranquilo, estará bien- Usagi conectó miradas con la castaña, tranquila, asintió- lo que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí, con el hasta que llegue la ayuda ¿vale?

-U...usagi-san...

Era un murmullo, apenas perceptible gracias al silencio que se había formado, era obvio que Akihiko no pensaba dejarlo, estaba aterrado, más de lo que parecía, con movimientos lentos se recostó a su lado quedando de frente pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, su mano volvió a la enrojecida mejilla y tragándose su miedo se concentró en transmitirle toda la tranquilidad posible aun cuando el estado del castaño no le permitiera enterarse de lo que ocurría.

-Estoy aquí Misaki...estoy aquí...

…JR…

La conciencia llegó a él como una marea de golpes, cada vez más intensos, se escuchó jadear con fuerza y gruñir al tiempo que su ceño se arrugaba y una cálida caricia pasaba por su frente y sus cabellos revueltos, reconoció el eco de pisadas lejanas y el penetrante olor de algún medicamento, el cuerpo le pesaba pero se sentía sobre una superficie acolchada y reconfortante, tardó algunos minutos reconociendo manchas y sombras pero finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y fue capaz de identificar el rostro familiar.

-Nii-chan...

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios del mayor de los Takahashi acompañado de una cálida sonrisa y un ligero beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano que sujetaba entre las suyas.

-Gracias a dios que despiertas Misaki, nos tenías muy preocupados

Todo era demasiado confuso, se sentía agitado, adolorido, asustado y su mirada se paseó por la habitación, era extraño que a pesar de saberse en un hospital -el amargo aroma y los pitidos constantes de las maquinarias le ayudaban a deducirlo- el lugar no reflejara para nada ese hecho, parecía una habitación cálida, con las paredes de colores vivos, las cortinas delgadas en tonos ocres imprimiendo cierta familiaridad al ambiente, las sabanas de tinturas azules suaves envolviendo su cuerpo, incluso vislumbró un ostentoso arreglo floral en la mesilla a su lado, su hermano sentado en un cómodo sillón de una plaza a su diestra sujetando su mano y pasando sus dedos ligeramente entre sus cabellos.

-Nii-chan...

Su voz salió rasposa, molesta y sus cejas se juntaron a modo de queja, el mayor le sonrió.

-No te esfuerces mucho ¿vale?, el medico dijo que despertarías con malestar así que tómalo con calma

Misaki asintió, se sentía cansado pero quería saber que había ocurrido, recordaba estar limpiando la habitación de Usagui, cargando cajas y moviendo manuscritos, catálogos y libros que el escritor solía usar como referencia, las cosas eran muchas y el pasillo muy pequeño, había caminado hacia atrás para poder acomodar su carga y sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo, sentía dolor en la espalda y el brazo, el cuello lo estaba matando y la cabeza le punzaba, se permitió examinarse a sí mismo ante la atenta mirada de Takahiro, tenía una gruesa venda cruzando su cabeza y otra más presionaba su torso, una especie de cabestrillo le sujetaba el brazo derecho contra las costillas con fuerza y al intentar inclinarse para ver mejor se enteró del collarín que lo aprisionaba sobre los hombros, gimió adolorido ante el movimiento y una vez más su hermano soltó palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído.

-Me caí...- murmuró para sí mismo reafirmando sus vagos recuerdos- me caí del segundo piso...

-Te diste un gran golpe- le sonrió, el que estuviese consciente lo había tranquilizado enormemente y solo podía agradecer el verlo bien fuera de lo que el medico había diagnosticado.

-¿Que me paso?, me...me duele todo

-Te has fracturado la clavícula con la caída, no debes moverte mucho ¿de acuerdo?- el menor asintió atento pero aun somnoliento- algunas vertebras se presionaron y golpeaste con la cabeza por eso tienes lastimado el cuello, algunos moretones en la espalda y las piernas pero el medico dijo que con unas semanas de reposo estarás como nuevo

Una vez más asintió, ahora entendía el porqué de su malestar, se sintió más tranquilo al escucharlo y se permitió cerrar los ojos para asimilar lo ocurrido más a fondo.

-¿En dónde estamos nii-chan?

-En el hospital central de la ciudad-el mayor no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada- estas en una habitación de lujo, le dije a Usagui que no era necesario pero sabes cómo es, fue imposible persuadirlo

La sola mención del nombre lo hizo abrir los ojos exaltado, Usagui, el escritor debió encontrarlo, era su departamento y era lógico pensar que sería el primero en encontrarlo, algunos flashazos pasaron frente a sus ojos y la vaga imagen del peli plata acudió a su memoria, Aikawa le acompañaba y recordaba el dolor en el cuello y las caricias en su mejilla, las palabras de aliento y los susurros que imaginaba solo él había podido escuchar.

"Todo va a estar bien Misaki"

"Te amo"

"Por favor...no me dejes"

La idea de ver al escritor con semejante angustia como para decir tales cosas le estrujó el corazón.

-U...Usagi-san!, el...nii-chan, Usagi-san!

-Tranquilízate Misaki, por favor-el mayor se apresuró a detenerlo apenas vio sus intenciones de moverse, la instrucción era clara, reposo absoluto- tranquilo, Usagi está aquí, ¿lo ves?

Tal como lo mencionó Takahiro el escritor apareció frente a él, estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha, pareció considerar apropiado el momento de intervenir y se acercó un par de pasos si atreverse aun a estorbar entre los dos hermanos; para el amigo, el hermano, no era más que nerviosismo natural, pena por haber sido (técnicamente) responsable de lo ocurrido aun cuando después de explicarlo detalladamente el castaño le hubiese asegurado que no tenía responsabilidad alguna, un accidente como cualquier otro

Misaki no era tonto y creía conocer suficiente al escritor como para entender lo que sentía, culpa, molestia, tristeza, era una sensación extraña, Usagi siempre había procurado demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería y sí, el mismo había aprendido a corresponderle, no se lo decía a menudo porque para él representaba un enorme esfuerzo el expresarse tan abiertamente pero lo amaba, nunca nadie había mostrado tanto interés en él, nadie le había dado tanto afecto ni le había transmitido tantos sentimientos como Akihiko pero el saber que de igual modo podía provocar emociones tan dolorosas y negativas en el adulto lo lastimaba, lo que el menos quería hacer era herirlo y de algún modo u otro siempre lograba meterlo en aprietos y nadie más sabía mejor que el mismo que en cuestiones emocionales el escritor no era muy ecuánime, echarse la culpa por todo siempre parecía la mejor opción.

Estaba por decir algo, agradecer las atenciones o regañarlo por nuevamente exagerar las cosas (a su punto de vista) pero lo que ocurrió lo dejó sin palabras, el peli plata se acercó y pasando su mano sobre su cabeza le sonrió, con ESA sonrisa, su sonrisa muerta.

-Me alegro que estés bien Misaki- el escritor lo observó por lo que le parecieron milésimas de segundo y se alejó de vuelta a la puerta- los dejaré solos para que puedan conversar a gusto, me haré cargo del papeleo

Y sin más salió cerrando la puerta, el sonido hizo eco en su cabeza, punzante, doloroso, ¿porque se iba?, ¿porque hacía aquello cuando más lo necesitaba?, cuando más necesitaba hablarle y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-¿Misaki?...¿qué ocurre, te duele algo?

Una suave caricia pasó por su mejilla sobresaltándolo, lloraba.

-¿He?...yo...-su mirada se posó en la de su hermano y sintió que no podía más, tenía que decírselo- el corazón-murmuró- me duele el corazón...

...JR...

Akihiko salió de la habitación, estaba frustrado, molesto, siempre era lo mismo, sentía que no podía hacer nada bien sin que su pequeño saliera herido, bien se lo dijo Haruhiko y no quiso escuchar, quizás porque lo atribuía al interés de su hermano por el castaño, lo mismo con su padre pero tras tantos años de mala relación comenzaba a pensar que era más la costumbre de llevarle la contra que otra cosa.

Caminó hasta la pequeña sala de espera después de arreglar el asunto de la estadía en la clínica y el alta de Misaki, lo mejor que podía hacer (pensaba) era procurar que estuviese lo más cómodo posible mientras debiera permanecer en aquella habitación, se quedó de pie frente al enorme ventanal que daba al patio central del edificio, la tarde caía cubriendo el cielo poco a poco con oscuridad, había llegado al departamento acompañado de la editora cerca de las tres de la tarde, habían dado casi las cuatro cuando lo habían ingresado a piso, según el medico el accidente había ocurrido cerca del medio día así que no solo era el hecho de que el menor se hubiese accidentado en su departamento sino que encima de todo había estado por casi tres horas solo, inconsciente y herido, no podía soportarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo un gruñido de frustración se escapó de sus labios, las cosas no podían seguir así.

Un par de pasos se escucharon a su espalda y con la frustración marcada en sus facciones se volvió al percibir la velocidad y la dirección de los mismos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su respiración se detuvo, no fue capaz de prever el golpe que fue directo a su mentón tirándolo de espaldas ni de reaccionar al ver al autor de semejante agresión.

-Ta...Takahiro

El mayor de los Takahashi le miraba de pie frente a él, el puño aun levantado y expresión seria en su rostro, demasiado seria, supo que las cosas no iban por buen camino apenas escuchó las pocas palabras que salieron secas y con un tinte rencoroso.

-Tú...Misaki y tú...

Lo sabía.

-Takahiro, yo...puedo explicarlo...

Apenas termino de pronunciar las palabras se sintió tremendamente estúpido, no era un niño descubierto ante una travesura, era un adulto con una relación casi clandestina con el hermano menor de su mejor amigo (aunque el hecho mismo sonara peor), no podía pensar con claridad, solo en que Misaki le había dicho todo a su hermano, quizás estaba asustado, quizás le temía y por eso había recurrido a su hermano, Misaki le temía y buscaba una forma de terminarlo, de huir sin salir más herido y no lo culpaba, una sonrisa triste adorno sus labios, le agradecía por todo, por haberlo acompañado durante esos años, por haberlo amado, por hacer las cosas sencillas y dar el primer paso.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Takahiro, yo...dejaré todo pagado para que puedan estar tranquilos y enviaré las cosas de Misaki a tu casa, si necesitan algo...

-¿Piensas huir? ¿Es eso?

La pregunta lo descolocó, podía parecer agresiva delante de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero el tono era suave, un tanto dolido y el gesto en el rostro de su amigo aunque conservaba esa seriedad había perdido por completo la furia que reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Es mi hermanito Usagi-su cuerpo se relajó al escucharlo-es Misaki, lo amo y no hay nada más importante para mí en este mundo que su felicidad y lo sabes

El mayor de los Takahashi caminó en círculos con una mano en la cintura y la otra masajeando el puente de su nariz mientras miraba el lento andar de sus propios pasos, Akihiko no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a levantarse del suelo en el que aún permanecía después del golpe, cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera el otro era justo, tras algunos minutos lo escuchó soltar un profundo suspiro y sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente.

-Eres mi mejor amigo-afirmó sin perder su porte- y si vales la mitad de lo que creo...no, de lo que él cree, volverás ahí y arreglaras las cosas

Takahiro salió con paso firme sin mirar atrás, las palabras dichas, la entereza, la seriedad era algo que Akihiko jamás había visto en su amigo, entendía su reacción y pensó que era lo que menos podía hacer, Misaki ya había dado el primer paso lo menos que ambos se merecían era terminar las cosas bien.

Se levantó del suelo sin prestar atención al calor del golpe que comenzaba a acumularse en su mejilla y volvió en sus pasos hasta estar de nueva cuenta frente a la habitación en la que descansaba el adolescente, tocó suavemente un par de veces sin esperar respuesta y entró mirando al suelo cerrando a su paso.

-Misaki...

En los cortos segundos que duró su recorrido pensó en sus palabras, en lo mucho que le diría cuanto lo amaba y como eso que hacía, como esas dolorosas palabras que salían de sus labios era lo mejor para ellos, para todos pero apenas levantó su mirada, con solo mirar al pequeño frente a él todas sus defensas fueron a dar a la basura.

Misaki estaba sentado sobre la cama con el respaldar inclinado lo suficiente para mantenerlo cómodo, su brazo inmovilizado sobre su pecho y el libre sobre su regazo a peso muerto, la mirada fija en la ventana que levemente abierta dejaba paso a una suave brisa que removía sus cortos cabellos y daba paso a los rayos ocres de la tarde iluminando sus facciones, sus ojos cerrados, las oscuras manchas marcando bajo sus parpados y el brillante rastro seco de sus lágrimas.

La atmósfera estaba cargada de tristeza y melancolía aun cuando nada había sido dicho, para el escritor -aunque dolorosa- la imagen era hermosa, no podía ver más que belleza en el joven con el que llevaba años compartiéndolo todo y le dolía en el alma pensar que lo último que vería de él sería una imagen tan hermosamente desgarradora.

Cortó los pasos que lo separaban del lecho y se sentó al borde del colchón sin ser atendido, dejó pasar algunos segundos y posó su mano sobre la del castaño, tan solo sus ojos se abrieron pero su atención no cambió.

-Misaki...

-No...-lo interrumpió con voz suave, rota- no lo digas...por favor

-Misaki...-el mayor se inclinó para besar su frente y vio y escuchó el llanto volver- te amo tanto...

-Entonces no me dejes

La suplica salió firme al tiempo que el más chico lo encaraba.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil...

-Entonces no lo hagas!

Usagi abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el grito, Misaki hipaba entre el llanto con la mano aferrada a la suya, el dolor en sus ojos era claro, lo había visto antes, en alguna parte.

-No te vayas, está mal...

-No entiendes-lo cortó antes, no podía escucharlo así- eres muy joven para entenderlo, estas confundido yo...solo hago cosas que te lastiman y parece ser que soy el único que no lo acepta, todo el mundo lo sabe

-No estoy confundido! Al diablo todo el mundo! Usagi-san...

-Te amo Misaki...

El mayor unió sus labios en un corto beso, tan efímero que les desgarró el alma ambos, se puso de pie lentamente aun manteniendo el contacto decidido a salir, sus manos se separaron, la calidez se alejó a la par de sus pasos y los jadeos desesperados del menor retumbaron en sus oídos.

-No! Usagi-san!

No había llegado a la puerta cuando vio al castaño bajar de la cama abruptamente, tan torpe que cayó al suelo, tan desesperado que poco le importo el dolor y ante su estupefacción e intentando acortar la distancia le vio arrastrarse temblorosos con el codo escayolado en el suelo.

-No~ no ahora...- sollozó agitado

-Misaki!

Akihiko corrió de vuelta tomándolo en brazos pero el otro se prendó a su pecho llorando con angustia.

-No te puedes ir ahora...-insistió, sus pensamientos en voz alta, cosas que jamás pensó decir- no ahora que puedo decírtelo, no te vayas como ellos lo hicieron

El corazón del escritor se detuvo, ahí es en donde había visto el mismo dolor en el menor, al hablar de sus padres, al recordar su triste partida por la que seguía culpándose

-No te vayas cuando nii-san lo sabe-continuó- ¿porque quieres irte cuando lo sabe?

El mayor lo separó con algo de brusquedad sin notarlo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, la sorpresa reflejada en ellos, era claro que su amigo lo sabía, él mismo acababa de comprobarlo minutos atrás pero ¿porque Misaki lo decía en ese tono?, lo veía negar enérgicamente con las pupilas nubladas por las lágrimas, quería preguntarle, saber de qué hablaba, saber porque su angustia no reflejaba lo que él pensaba era le molestia de su hermano pero las palabras que escuchó saliendo de sus temblosos labios lo dejaron blanco.

-Te amo-silencio- te amo Usagi-san- su corazón latiendo desbocado- perdóname por no decirlo antes, por favor...te amo, lo diré siempre, todos los días, cada mañana y antes de dormir, lo prometo pero por favor...por favor...no te vayas

El pecho de Akihiko se estrujó con fuerza, la voz de Misaki era triste, desesperada, las emociones volaban en su interior sin saber por dónde comenzar.

Lo había dicho, Misaki le había dicho aquellas palabras que había esperado por tanto tiempo y las escuchaba reales, tan fuertes que le atravesaban el pecho cortándole el aliento, se olvidó de todo, quiso borrar todo por un momento y tomando al menor con fuerza unió sus labios, agresivo, apasionado exageradamente necesitado, el castaño respondió inmediatamente entre jadeos, sus manos presionando el cuerpo del otro, la humedad colándose entre sus mejillas, Akihiko lloraba, lloraba cual niño pequeño, como nunca antes lo había hecho porque dolía, le hería el saberse autor del sufrimiento del castaño, el saberse cobarde por enfrentar a su amigo aun si todo fuera como él lo piensa, aun si todo estuviese mal, por dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, por no entender lo que Misaki le grita sin palabras.

-Lo sabe-murmura jadeante apenas se separan por un poco de aire- Takahiro lo sabe y...

-Lo entiende-completa el más chico

Misaki sollozaba sin saber si ha funcionado, si sus suplicas y ruegos, si el exponer sus sentimientos antes atorados han logrado no alejarlo de su lado pero Usagi no respondía, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y sus manos casi lánguidas a sus costados, las esperanzas lo abandonaron poco a poco y sonrió nostálgico intentando ponerse de pie, el cuerpo le dolía pero es justo ese movimiento el que despierta al mayor de su letargo haciendo que lo sujete mirándolo interrogante.

-Usagi-san...

Las palabras sobraban y se sentía basura, el escritor lo tomó en sus brazos, lo besó y estrujó siempre con cuidado, lo llevó a la cama con delicadeza rayando en la adoración y lo observó, fijo, violeta contra esmeralda, ambos llorosos, ambos dolidos, los dos completamente seguros.

-Todo estará bien Misaki

…JR…

-Está bien nii-san...sí no te preocupes ya tenemos las reservas-risas- sé que faltan meses pero ya conoces a Usagi-san...si, los veremos para las fiestas, saluda a Manami-neesan y a Mahiro-chan de mi parte, te quiero...hasta pronto

La mañana era fría y puedía sentir la temperatura de la duela bajo los calcetines, un pequeño estornudo lo hizo jalar la gran cobija que lo cubre y arrastrase de vuelta al sofá de la estancia en donde permanece convaleciente desde hace semanas, escucha el ruido en la cocina y sonríe volviendo su atención a la televisión frente a él, noticias del clima y las novedades en carteleras de cines y teatros, se encogió en su sitio acostumbrado a la incomodidad del collarín y la férula en el brazo, están a unos días de retirar ambos así que solo es cuestión de esperar.

El cálido peso de un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia y el suave aroma a cafeína en el aire.

-Usagi-san-murmura captando el peso del escritor a su lado, se deja caer, lo suficiente para que su cabeza recargue en el pecho de su compañero, suspira sonriente-...te amo Usagi-san

Akihiko imitó su mueca, no responde porque sabe que no necesita hacerlo, porque se ha dado cuenta que aquello que anhelo escuchar por tanto tiempo no es necesario, lo estrecha tranquilo, sin prisas, sin temor alguno de por medio, porque es suyo y él mismo -en cuerpo y alma- es completamente de Misaki.

.

.

.

**N/A: chan! Tenía semanas, muchas con esto atorado en mi bandeja de borradores de gmail XD por lo que me disculpo por las flatas que pueda haber, es un buen lugar para escribir saben?, he llegado a la conclusión de que por más yaoi que veo, por más historias nuevas Junjou tiene un "no sé qué" que me hace querer verlo una y otra y otra vez, quizás sea que fue el primer yaoi hecho y derecho que conocí… en fin, espero les haya gustado con todo y que quedo extremadamente ñoño *suspiro* ese Misaki es un lokillo enamorado =w= jejeje **

**Me pongo a lo que debo en el fandom de KnB que tengo contis pendientes! =_= byebye! ;D**


End file.
